legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheUnseelieCourt
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Legend of Heroes Series Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks oh mighty creator of this wiki. I've been trying to get into developing skills with web pages so I decided this wiki because there aren't a lot of content (yet) and I thought "hmm, maybe I should start with a wiki based on one of my favorite JRPGs of all time". So thanks for making me an admin. If I need any help, mind if I message you any questions? ReverieTales96 03:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "The ultimate hack n' typer alive" ReverieTales96 03:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually I guess the telephones in Trails are just called phones. They never explicitly state the name of the phones exactly but I think I remember a character talking about phones somewhere in the game. About the facebook admin thing, hmm hey why not I'll be one of those special orbal admins. I'll leave a message to show its me and you'll know its me by my cat Joshua. ReverieTales96 02:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The Ultimate hack n typer alive ReverieTales96 02:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) haha build this wiki is going to be fun ! just let me add the some pictures for FC , SC and the 3rd ! Thanks for editing out that Aida page. This whole typo thing for me started with me getting mixed up that Aina, the person you report to in Rolent in Trails in the Sky, with Aida. I didn't even know that the Aida page I went to was a typo with Aria. Well thanks anyway pal I appreciate it. btw we are at 100 pages!!! ReverieTales96 14:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The Ultimate hack'n Typer alive Sorry it was a mistake I made , all my text dessepeared and so I get back and repeared as I wrote but I hadn't noticed that you modified it before , I'll pay more attention to my Messenger box Two persons at the same time in one article is confusing , only one article remain for phantasma so I'll do it latter I do so many grammar mistakes oh man I have to become better in it , sorry that you have to be right behind to watch Thanks your pictures clearly suits better to a profile picture ;) Thank you, I'll do my best to contribute more info about this series! 06:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Raynelly haha it's more to me to say that since you're the creator of this wiki ! But how did you managed to fix the board ? after two hours of work I couldn't fix it with so many infos and so I erased almost all my own adds sorry guy but 2 questions for the table creation : How do you write in white and what kind of border do you use ? Thanks for the compliment! Always trying to do my part with these pages. I felt that I needed to experiment so I tried this out. BTW if you haven't noticed how I was doing these pages in order. I am replaying the game right now to get all the data so thats why I haven't worked on the Grancel page yet. So far I'm in Ruan right now in Nightmare mode so I'll just bring all my work to that for now. ReverieTales96 06:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC)The Ultimate hack'n typer alive Got it. Thank you for the advice. Raynelly 06:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Raynelly Hi TheUnseelieCourt. What is the bare minimum for making a new page? One paragraph (five sentences)? Does it depend on the page topic?'' ''I've read that blog you wrote about making new pages, but I'm still unsure. I don't know how to judge these things :( Do you have an example of something that meets the absolute minimum length? Thanks :) Fialdestiny (talk) 18:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I'll be sure to only provide stuff specifically mentioned in the game. Thanks for the help. Fialdestiny (talk) 04:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello, sorry for the late reply. Regarding the character templates for Zero/Ao and Sen, I've been trying several time but failed ^^; It's alright if you're busy IRL, just take your time (I'm busy IRL, too). If you could make them, I'd appreciate that. Right now all I can do is maybe update several things when I have time, so I'm afraid I can't go online everyday to manage this site. Thanks for the offering, though. :) Raynelly (talk) 02:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, actually Sen starts almost concurrently with Zero no Kiseki, even Falcom confirms it on the Sen's site. The 'Sen event occuring prior to Sora no Kiseki (Trails in the Sky)' thing is a mistranslation on English gaming site except Endless History,which is much more reliable as it's a floofy's site. Hope it helps. :) Raynelly (talk) 02:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Greetings! Hello TheUnseelieCourt! I'm here to let you know that I've added the Legend of Heroes Wiki to Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal. Best of luck! -Revitalizer 22:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! Let me know when you all reach 500 pages so we can give you all a yellow star on the portal! -Revitalizer (talk) 23:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, I have a request, could you please make two templates for Zero/Ao and Sen Characters? Thank you very much! Raynelly (talk) 06:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that some NPC's don't have a character portrait, but seem to have a backstory of their own. Should pages be created for them (provided that enough information is gathered for them), or should they just be completely ignored? -- Fialdestiny (talk) 06:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request Hi, UnSeelie, i'm Whiteknight810210, and im a concurring fan of the Falcom games, namely the Legend of Heroes franchise. I feel kind of bad that this wiki isn't currently up-to-date with the new Sen no Kiseki. So can I ask you, to become an admin for this wiki. This RPG has a throrough detailed storyplot and timeline through bost past present, and enigmatic enough about what comes in the future. Whiteknight810210 (talk) 07:17, December 1, 2014 (UTC)